Retournement de situation
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Une petite fin alternative au douzième épisode de la neuvième saison, diffusée le samedi 11 Janvier dernier (2020) sur M6. Steve et Danny réfléchissent à leur vie amoureuse et se rapprochent.


_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Voici un OS qui fait suite à l'épisode 12 de la saison 9, celui dans lequel Grace est victime d'un grave accident de voiture._

_Il prend place à la fin de l'épisode, après la petite fête donnée chez Danny pour le retour de Grace de l'hôpital._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Béta : Vaunie 59. Merci à elle_

* * *

Tout le monde est parti, il ne reste que Steve et Danny.  
Le blond est assis sur la terrasse devant l'assiette vide qu'il a partagée avec Rachel, pendant la fête. L'ancien Seal, l'observait du coin de l'œil en finissant de ranger. Il finit par s'approcher.

\- Hey Danny, ça va mon pote ?

\- ouais ça peut aller.

\- tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Hum?

\- T'as l'air ailleurs, Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A rien de spécial.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je te crois pas. Tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ?

\- Qui ? Rachel ?

Steve hocha la tête. Danny soupira.

\- Oui… enfin je crois… autant que tu aimes toujours Catherine…

Steve soupira à son tour et son regard finit par se perdre dans le même vide que celui de son ami. Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le brun le rompit dans un murmure.

\- Danny...

\- hum?

\- tu crois qu'on pourra oublier un jour?

\- Franchement? J'en doute... Et de toutes façons, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie… C'est pas que des mauvais souvenirs tu vois… tout n'a pas été moche alors…

Il tourna la tête vers le brun et s'interrompit.

Steve le regardait intensément. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés les uns aux autres pendant encore un long moment, et Steve se rapprocha doucement, mettant sa main dans la nuque du blond avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il souffla.

\- Babe... qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous complètement.

Danny l'embrassa à nouveau, tandis qu'il le plaquait contre le mur. Très vite, le brun sentit la pression monter, il ne se reconnaissait plus, dès que ses lèvres quittaient celles du blond, c'était pour se poser sur son cou.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs voix n'étaient plus qu'un filet.

\- Et si… chuchota le brun. Fais-moi oublier Danny…

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Steve ne répondit pas mais posa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour le soulever, Danny enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et celui-ci les dirigea vers la chambre et ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, Danny fit immédiatement basculer Steve sur le dos et se redressa. Ses mains s'affairèrent à faire disparaître le t-shirt de l'autre homme avant de plonger dans son pantalon et de caresser longuement la virilité dressée. Un long soupir de plaisir répondit à son geste. Ils se séparèrent et le blond les déshabilla tous les deux avec hâte. Une fois le tissu gênant envolé, il se laissa retomber sur Steve pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec autorité. Les mains de Steve se posèrent sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il glissait dans un mouvement de va et viens en frottant son entrée intime contre le sexe qu'il sentait. Il sentit des mains monter sur son dos et descendre le faisant frissonner et pousser un soupir conséquent lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua en lui. Sa tête tomba sur le côté pour s'enfouir dans la nuque qu'elle rencontra tandis qu'il ondulait un peu plus sous le plaisir que ce doigt lui procurait. Steve se mit à l'embrasser de plus belle en le préparant et un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier, faisant se cambrer le blond. Steve malaxait ses fesses en se frottant à elles de plus en plus fort, ses doigts ne quittant pas l'antre chaud… Dans un geste d'impatience Danny se saisit lui-même du sexe de Steve pour le guider en lui et se laisser descendre dessus, se redressant pour le prendre entièrement en lui. Steve gémit d'aise et le poussa à remonter et redescendre, guidant ses mouvements, les mains sur ses hanches.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de balancer les hanches tant les sensations étaient fortes, il s'enfonçait au maximum dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. Danny se redressa complètement et le rythme de l'étreinte s'accéléra. Steve perdait pieds, il se raccrochait à l'autre homme tout en accélérant encore ses mouvements. Ils roulèrent, Danny se retrouva à quatre pattes sur les mains et les genoux, il n'avait aucun répit. Il roula à nouveau sur le dos, Steve le faisant s'allonger sur lui, la tête descendant le long de son épaule. Le brun accélérait toujours plus et Danny criait. Aucun des deux ne contrôlait plus rien, le plaisir était tellement puissant qu'ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ils se contentaient de ressentir.

\- Danny…. Je … Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

\- Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas…

Cette phrase prononcée d'une voix perdue de désir et de plaisir finit d'achever Steve qui ne put se retenir, il repoussa Danny se redressa et se répandit sur le visage de son partenaire. Steve s'écroula sur le lit, reprit rapidement son souffle. Il se rapprocha de Danny pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le caressa, puis se replaça au-dessus de lui. Il le nettoya consciencieusement avec sa langue. Danny n'imaginait pas que Steve pouvait être si tendre, si doux…

Il frissonnait sous les doigts de son amant, il rejeta la tête en arrière, alors que Steve le pénétrait de nouveau et l'amenait au summum de son plaisir.

Danny se senti entouré et se blotti dans ses bras forts. Steve enfoui son visage dans le cou du blond et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

XxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain, Steve ouvrit les yeux, légèrement confus. Il regarda autour de lui avant de sourire. Son regard avait parcouru la chambre, qu'il avait reconnu comme celle de Danny et il s'était posé sur ce dernier, endormi contre lui.

Il l'observait depuis un moment, un sourire tendre toujours installé sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit Danny commencé à bouger, signe qu'il se réveillait.

\- Bonjour… Murmura-t-il.

\- Salut… répondit Danny incertain.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va…

Un long silence plutôt pesant s'installa. Steve serra Danny contre lui et celui-ci soupira.

\- Steve… Je… On est hétéro, toi et moi…

\- Danny… Cette nuit, c'était…

\- Une erreur ?

\- Non, Cette nuit était merveilleuse, la plus belle de ma vie…

Danny se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Danny, reprit Steve, tu es mon collègue, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, mon frère, et … mon amant… mais je veux que tu saches, quoi qu'il se passe, quelle que soit la décision qu'on prendra, ça ne changera rien… hein ? Je t'aime Danny.

\- Mais, si, bien sûr que si, ça changera quelque chose… Ça changera même tout, mais tu as raison sur un point, ce n'est pas obligé de nous détruire, ça nous rendra plus forts.

\- oui… plus forts.

Steve s'accrochait à son partenaire comme si il avait peur qu'il s'échappe.

\- On sera toujours ensemble, c'est toi et moi !

\- Oui…

\- Alors, je te propose de… Enfin… qu'on laisse faire et on voit ce qui se passe… Enfin… si ça te va bien sûr…

\- Je… euh… d'accord

L'expression de bonheur qui succéda à celle d'espoir dans les yeux du brun fit craquer Danny qui sourit en retour. Steve déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- bon c'est pas tout ça mais, si tu allais prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner ?

\- Hum… bonne idée… J'ai le droit à plus de 3 minutes d'eau ? Dit-il moqueur.

\- Nan ! répondit le brun.

Il tira la langue alors que Danny se levait pour aller vers la salle de bain.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi au juste ? couper l'eau ?

\- Oui… c'est une solution a envisager…

\- Dans tes rêves !

Steve pouffa de rire en se laissant retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever et d'investir la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner promis.

_fin_

* * *

_J'espère que cette petite fin alternative vous aura plus et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me le dire._

_Je répondrais à chaque review que je recevrais. Même aux anonymes._

_Merci d'avoir lu tout ça. :)_


End file.
